


Santa's Naughty Helper

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Jensen, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Double Penetration, Everyone Loves Jensen, Hand Jobs, Jensen and Others, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Jared and Jensen host their annual Christmas party. It's a very small, select group: Gil McKinney, Ty Olsson, David Haydn-Jones, Aldis Hodge, and Charles Malik Whitfield. There's party games galore, and a special surprise visit from Santa!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Sunday Morning Porn Club





	Santa's Naughty Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my December 2019 SMPC. Some prompt elements from Cyncitymojo and Jerzicaligirl. Thanks for the speedy beta from Theatregirl7299.

The doorbell rang, chiming out “Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells.” Jared looked around the living room, pleased with his arrangements. Spiced nuts, chips, and gaily decorated cookies were set out in festive plates and bowls. A holiday punch filled the crystal punch bowl with little green and red plastic cups at the ready. A tray table next to that held soda, water, and seltzer bottles and an ice bucket. Christmas music played through the speakers, not too loud, just enough to provide a nice bed to conversation. Over in the corner, a bare tree stood with ornaments stacked nearby, waiting to be hung on the piney branches.

The famous Jared and Jensen Christmas party was about to begin.

The doorbell sounded again. This time, Jensen appeared, heading toward the door. Jared sighed happily as he regarded his lover; he couldn't wait for the first guest to react to Jensen's party outfit. Jensen had rolled his eyes at first when Jared proposed it, but now he wore it pertly. Just seeing Jensen walking in it, hips rolling from his bowed legs, made Jared adjust himself in his own black satin pants.

Jensen opened the door and greeted their first guests. They exclaimed excitedly at seeing Jensen, but Jared went to make sure no one was touching yet. 

“Hello, hello, so nice to see you!” Jared said. “I know, he looks so scrumptious, doesn't he? Have to wait just a bit and then we can start the fun!” Jensen nodded and gestured to the closet for coats. He and Jared had agreed on Jensen being silent, at least in the beginning, just to heighten the excitement. There would be plenty of noise later.

* * *

Jensen showed the guests to the coat closet, taking a quick moment to check himself out in the mirrored door. He felt very excited, wearing his special party outfit and thinking about what was going to happen that evening. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help catching his breath at himself.

In true festive fashion, a little green elf hat with white pompom and trim sat on Jensen's tousled hair. On his feet were matching green and white elf shoes, complete with a curly toe. That was the last thing that looked like an elf from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

Green iridescent satin wrapped around Jensen's torso, from the middle of his chest to his hips. The boning was cleverly disguised in the fabric's shimmer, but it nipped in his already-narrow waist and pushed his pecs up into the semblance of cleavage, creating small soft mounds of creamy, sweetly freckled flesh. A narrow ruffle of silver lace did nothing to conceal Jensen's plump pink nipples, sitting atop those mounds, nor did the same lace hide his hip cuts, clearly displayed by the high cut of the corset. 

Below the corset, Jensen's legs were bare for a few inches, then his red fish-net stockings clung mid-thigh and ran down to the elf shoes. The subtle red, studded with tiny rhinestones, accentuated the sexy bow of his legs, while the studs winked in the light as he walked. Jensen made sure to swing his ass, the cheeks half-covered in the satin and half bare, plump flesh begging to be spanked or squeezed.

The final piece of his outfit, and the most challenging one to Jensen personally, was the red ribbon spiraled around his erect cock. It left his cock head bare and ended in a bow around his shaved, bare balls. Jensen could feel every bob and sway as he moved. The entire outfit made him feel sexy, but the simultaneous confinement and exposure of his dick ramped Jensen more, putting him in a constant state of low-grade arousal.

More guests arrived, and Jensen continued to greet them and usher them in, enjoying the big eyes, dropped jaws, and lascivious comments his outfit brought. He knew they all were waiting to see what tonight's party games were going to be.

* * *

“I think just about everyone is here!” said Jared, looking around the living room. Gil McKinney, Ty Olsson, Aldis Hodge, David Haydn-Jones, and Charles Whitfield all sat comfortably, smiling in anticipation but listening to their host. “First, a toast to you all! You are all dear friends and treasured playmates. Tonight will be enjoyable for all, I hope, but of course a review of the rules. Everyone has a drink but once play starts, there's no alcohol until afterward. No one is to fuck Jensen, period, but any kind of touch and oral is permitted. From time to time I'll introduce something new into play. And finally Jensen is silent tonight except for his safeword, which is Tinsel. Any questions?”

He looked around. No one spoke, but he saw all of the excited, eager faces. “Okay! Let's begin with Pin the Tail on the Elf!”

Jared put out a basket of little white pompoms. “These have velcro to stick on. This game is hands only, but hands can go anywhere.” 

Jensen stood in the middle of the room, his hands behind his head. The men took turns picking a pompom and then finding someplace on Jensen's body to stick it. They took the hands only command seriously, and Jared saw Jensen wriggle in pleasure as several strong, male hands took the opportunity to slide over his body, stroking and pinching, squeezing and maybe adding a little slap. Surprisingly, only a couple gave his cock a stroke, or fondled his balls. Jared knew that would change as the evening progressed.

* * *

Jensen enjoyed the Pin the Tail on the Elf game very much; his skin tingled, and the warm palms and fingers gliding over the satin or caressing his bare thighs left a delightful glow. White pompoms were stuck crazily all over his torso and thighs, and he stood there thus bedecked while waiting for the next game to begin.

“My friends, look at my poor bare tree! Would you all please help me decorate it? While we hang the fancy balls on the tree, we'll also be playing with these balls in my elf's sweet ass!” Jared held up a string of festive-looking anal beads. Applause showed the approval of his guests, with Ty managing to elbow his way to the front of the elf line.

“What about lights?” asked Gil. “We have to string the lights on the tree first.”

“Yes, we do!” answered Jared. “And we're going to string Jensen up with lights too!” He reached into the bin of tree décor and pulled out a string of battery operated lights. “Okay, so first up is apparently the very eager Ty and the very handsome Charles! The rest of begin on the tree, and we'll switch out shortly.” The other men began rustling around in the ornament bins, while Jared, Ty, and Charles turned to Jensen. Jensen was buzzing inside, and he managed to give Jared a short but passionate kiss.

“Okay? Ready for this part?” asked Jared. Jensen nodded that he was fine while he rubbed his thighs together in pursuit of stimulation, and Jared leaned down to kiss the red bulb of Jensen's dick, chuckling at his moan.

“Over here, sweetheart. Ty, Charles you have the lights first?” Jared reached up and tugged on a cord hanging from the ceiling, much like an attic access door. This was not the attic, though, and everyone applauded at the leather sex swing suspended on chains that now hung down. Jensen giggled, knowing that Jared was pleased at the enthusiastic response.

“Dude, this is sick!” Ty said, eyeing the swing with obvious appreciation.

“It's so convenient! Trust you to think of it, Jared,” commented Charles, now rubbing his bulging fly.

“Okay, Jensen, you hop in and instead of using cuffs, we're going to wind the lights around you to tie you down. Then it's pop-a-bead time!” Jared was getting hard himself; he and Jensen had played with the swing by themselves before, but this was the first time at a party. Plus the thought of seeing Jensen's muscular thighs in their festive hosiery spread wide and restrained—well, yeah, this party was really getting started now.

The men made quick work of restraining Jensen with the twinkling lights, and the flashing colors played across his body in tantalizing flickers. Jensen gave little pulls to test the security of the lights, and purred appreciatively at his restraint. Ty held the string of anal beads and asked, “Hey, Jared, we got lube?”

“Oh yeah, we do!” Jared picked up what looked like a tin of holiday cookies, but when opened, contained a glitter-laden clear substance with a distinct peppermint scent. “Peppermint lube, anyone? Totally edible, even with the glitter!”

The tree decorators stopped and laughed. Ty crooked a finger through the sparkly lube and smeared it over Jensen's hole. Charles joined him, and they both got a finger in quickly to loosen Jensen up. The elf approved of this, moaning and breathing hard at the firm fingers probing inside him. 

“The beads now!” Charles grabbed the anal beads and began coating them with the lube, which made the shiny Christmas colors of the beads even shinier. All three men were hard now, and Charles and Ty did a quick rock-paper-scissors to see who would insert and who would pull out the beads. Jensen growled a little at the delay, his hole hungry for more.

Jared stood by Jensen's head, watching as Charles began to push the first bead in. “Are you good?” he asked Jensen, who nodded his head and mm-mmmed. Jared kissed him hard before joining Ty and Charles. They all watched in fascination as Jensen's pink hole stretched to admit the bead and then closed again, the string dangling erotically. Five more beads, each larger than the last, and Jensen was rocking his head back and forth, stuttering groans falling from his reddened lips.

“Rub his tummy,” said Charles, and Ty placed a large hand on Jensen's abdomen, pressing and massaging it. Jensen groaned loudly, his hips bucking, his tethered limbs tugging at his bindings.

“Fuck! You can feel 'em! They're moving around under my hand, goddammit,” said Ty, and he ripped his pants open, pulling out a thick hard cock and giving it some quick strokes.

“Go jerk off over there, you can't dirty Jensen up yet,” ordered Jared, and Ty, still beating off, retired to a corner of the room stocked with wet wipes, wash clothes, and a bucket.

“Oh fuck,” sighed Charles. With Ty distracted, Charles took over the removal of the beads too. Gripping the string, he kept one hand spread over Jensen's belly as the other slowly pulled the first, the largest, bead out. Jared held his breath as he watched Jensen's skin get thinner and thinner, stretching to accommodate the fat bead and expel it with a grunt. Charles bit his lip so hard, Jared saw a little drop of blood well up. The next one came, and the next, the size decreasing each time which made them appear more quickly.

When the last one popped out, Jensen gave a little cry, and Jared saw a big drop of pre-come well up at the tip of Jensen's cock. Charles looked at Jared questioningly, who nodded. Charles swiped his finger across Jensen's tip and sucked it. Jared laughed when he saw the dark stain spreading on Charles' trousers. “Couldn't help it, that was the last straw,” Charles panted. “So sweet, put me right over the edge!”

“I understand, believe me. Go join Ty there.” Jared gestured to where Ty was sitting in the floor, legs spread, softened cock lying wetly on his thigh. 

Turning back to Jensen, Jared could see he was seriously aroused now, the flesh of his cock straining against the ribbon, his nipples hard red nubs above the lace. “You want more, baby?” Jared murmured to his naughty elf. Jensen nodded vigorously. “Two more rounds with the beads, and then you get it all, sweetheart. Okay?” Jensen nodded again, his cock in its ribbon prison bobbing.

* * * 

Aldis, David, and Gil all took their turns playing with the beads and Jensen's ass, although they managed to refrain from nutting. All sported erections before they were done, undoing their pants and bringing their dicks out, stroking enough to give some relief without bringing on an orgasm.

Jensen was crooning now, little helpless noises that kept making Jared's dick twitch. Jensen's hole was red from the beads and sloppy with lube, glittery glop slathered all over his ass. Jared thought he was never going to feel the same about peppermint—candy canes were sure to give him a boner from now on.

“Oh yeah! Candy canes!” Jared went in the kitchen and brought out a box of mini canes, shaking them into a basket. “I have a special candy cane for you, Jensen. First let's get you out of there.” He quickly unwrapped the lights from around Jensen's wrists and ankles, helping him down from the swing. Jensen tried to grind against Jared's hip, but Jared laughed and stepped back. “Hang in there! Now turn around.”

Presented with Jensen's perfect bubble butt, Jared had to take a deep breath to calm himself. His cock was clamoring to come out and play with his lover, but he worked to contain himself. All of the other guests clustered around them, complimenting Jensen's beautiful ass.

“Check this out, guys,” said Jared. He reached under the tree and brought out a nice, fat candy cane. “Where's that lube?” Jared smeared the glittery peppermint lube on the candy cane and then wiped his fingers on Jensen's butt-cheek. “Bend over, sweetie,” Jared ordered, and Jensen did, bracing his hands on the sofa back and sticking his butt out. All of the men groaned, their naked dicks arrowed right at Jensen.

Jared eased the candy cane in, which wasn't too difficult after the beads. Jensen's ass easily swallowed it up, leaving only the curly handle sticking out. It was both adorable and hot as hell. Jensen wiggled as Jared pumped it in and out a couple of times. “We've got one more thing before the finale,” promised Jared.

The guests were horny as fuck by this time, and were busy kissing and fondling each other randomly. Jared wanted to plunge into Jensen, despite his guests, when the doorbell rang. 

“Shit! Who could that be? I thought everyone was already here!” exclaimed Jared. He went to the door and yanked it open.

Outside the door stood a tall figure clad in a traditional Santa suit! Red fabric, white trim, salt-and-pepper whiskers, and a wry smile. “Ho Ho Ho!” the figure cried, lifting an arm to show the maroon sack of gifts.

“Jeffrey!” yelled Jared, and pulled him inside. Indeed it was Jeffrey Dean Morgan, dressed as Santa and ready to play.

Jared let the hubbub between everyone greeting Jeffery go on a few minutes while he quietly spoke with Jensen. Jensen was fine for the change-up and eager to get fucked finally.

“Okay everyone” yelled Jared. “We're honored to have a visit from Santa, so Santa gets to fuck Jensen first!”

The other men all voiced their approval. Jensen wiggled his butt, provoking a slap from Santa.

Jeffrey tore off his Santa jacket, then slipped down his pants and boxers, until he was naked. Jared ushered him over to the dining room table, now covered in a couple of yoga mats and a blanket, and helped Jeffrey to lie down on it. They kissed, and Jared whispered, “Just wait, he's so delicious. He's excited to have this with you.”

Once Jeffrey was laying flat, thighs spread and cock jutting up eagerly, Jared brought Jensen over. First he had to remove the candy cane butt plug, which he did with some extra pumps. He helped Jensen situate himself, hungry hole over Jeffrey's cock, with Jensen facing away from Jeffrey in a reverse cowgirl. Jensen knelt at the edge of the table, looking at the rest of the guests who were watching him avidly. Jared knew Jensen, with his well-hidden exhibitionist side, was excited to see those lust-filled faces and know if was because of him, that it was he they wanted to touch and fuck. Jared felt so proud of his sexy lover, so happy they could play like this together.

One hand on Jensen's ass to guide him down, and the other holding Jeffrey's cock, Jared brought the two men together. Jensen sighed deeply as he sank down on Jeffrey, pushing until he was fully seated. Jeffrey groaned, his head tilting back and his hands grabbing Jensen's hips. They were still a minute, and Jared thought he was going to come right then and there, it was such a hot, beautiful sight.

With an effort, Jared cleared his throat and spoke gruffly. “Everyone gets a turn playing with Jensen while Jeff fucks him. When the music changes, the player changes. Come or not, it's up to you. Everyone submitted their clean test results, so it's all bareback tonight.” He had to move away and get a cool drink as the music started.

Gil was first up, with Ty, David, Aldis, and Charles lined up eagerly behind him. Everyone had their dick in their hand already, eyes fixed avidly on the tableau. Jared pulled out a dining chair and sat at the end of the table to watch. Jeffrey was already panting, his fingers squeezing rhythmically on Jensen's hips and his thighs flexing to push up into Jensen's hole.

Gil kissed Jensen deeply, then peppered his neck and shoulders with little kisses. His hands ran up and down the satin corset. His cock dragged across the satin and lace, with little thrusts that left wet marks behind. He reached down and aimed his cock at Jensen's balls, bucking into his sac where Gil gasped and came, spilling over Jensen and Jeffery's balls before stepping away.

Murmurs of approval rumbled from the line. Ty got right up there, nestled in between Jensen's wide-spread thighs. Jensen's eyes were closing as he lost himself in the buck and undulation of riding Jeffrey's cock. Ty bit Jensen's neck, his collarbone, before fastening his mouth on Jensen's reddened plush lips. Ty wrapped one meaty hand around both his and Jensen's cocks, jacking them together. Glancing at Jared to check, Ty smiled at Jared's nod. Jared took hold of Jensen's cock-ribbon and pulled, and the ribbon unspooled to the floor, leaving Jensen beautifully bare. The lube was right there, so Ty swiped up a handful, letting their cocks glide smoothly as he squeezed them. Faster and faster, both Ty and Jensen now gasping as their heads fell back and they chased their orgasms. Jensen came first, crying out and almost falling back onto Jeffrey, if Jared hadn't caught him. Ty spurted all over their messy dicks, the glittery lube mixing with white seed as Ty gasped and panted, releasing his grip and stumbling away.

David smiled at the blissed-out elf, trailing a finger down Jensen's cheek as his breath slowed. Underneath him, Jeffrey continued to pump his hips, keeping Jensen swaying in motion. Despite his cock being softened from his climax, still Jensen clearly was enjoying his ride. Jared whispered to him and he nodded he was ready to keep going.

At Jared's nod to continue, David dropped to his knees and began to lick at the semi-flaccid organ, cleaning it of come and lube. His fingers kneaded Jensen's thighs, massaging the bare, creamy skin above the red fish-nets, running his nails up and down the tenderest skin inside the thigh. He cupped Jensen's balls, pink and round, and David rolled them in his hand, giving gentle tugs and squeezes. He played with Jeff's balls for good measure and they all laughed at Jeff's groans of pleasure.

David took hold of himself and began to jerk off, nuzzling his face into Jensen's crotch, balls, and thighs. He scented it all, breathing deeply, and sucked a ball into his mouth, using his tongue to play with it while his cock stiffened and blew, showering the carpet with white spatters. With a pop he released the ball, making Jensen yelp and shudder, his dick coming back to life. 

David crawled away enough to collapse in post-orgasmic torpor. Aldis was ready. Lifting Jensen's legs, Aldis carefully turned Jensen around to face Jeffrey. 

“Aw, fuck,” said Jeff. “That is just too fucking hot!” He gripped Jensen's shoulders and brought him down to where Jeff could kiss him, which he did very energetically.

“Yeah, keep him busy a sec, that's good,” growled Aldis. He spanned his fingers over Jensen's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to expose his hole, still red and loose from the beads and now with Jeffrey's thick cock implanted in it. Aldis grabbed the lube and smeared some on his cock, and ran a ribbon of it down Jensen's crack. Gripping his hard-on, Aldis began to rub the head of his cock over Jensen's hold, combining care and firmness until he slipped inside.

Jared's breath caught at the crazy eroticism before him. Festive elf Jensen, caught between Jeffrey and Aldis, with both of their cocks inside him. Aldis pumped his hips, his dick sliding between Jensen's flesh and Jefferey's cock, his hands holding Jensen's waist. Jensen started giving little inarticulate cries, his body shuddering, hands batting ineffectually at the blanket underneath Jeff. Jeff released Jensen's mouth, a steady stream of cursing flowing from his lips as he fell victim to the intense pressure on his cock.

Jeff came first, his come spilling back out of Jensen's over-filled hole, dripping obscenely between all their bodies to mess up the carpet. Before he slipped free, Jensen came for the second time, spasms shaking him while his dick spewed all over Jeffrey's chest. Aldis finished as Jeffrey's spent cock slipped out, Aldis' come also filling Jensen and slopping out with every thrust of Aldis' cock.

Aldis' knees buckled, and David hastened to catch him and move him way. Jensen lay on Jeffrey a moment, until Jeffrey and Jared pulled Jensen upright, letting Jeffrey slip out from where he lay on the table to join the other men.

Jared cradled Jensen. His boy was being so very, very good. “You made Santa come!” he whispered to the sloppy elf. “I'm so proud of you.” Turning Jensen's face to look him straight in the eyes, Jared asked, “Do you need to stop? Or can we give Charles a turn?”

* * *

Jensen nodded right away, giving Jared a thumb's up. “That's my special boy!” Jared said, and kissed Jensen with lots of attention and tongue. “Okay, it's my turn on the table so when I'm ready, you climb on up.”

Jared took off his black satin pants and lay naked on the table, his cock pointing at the ceiling. Jensen, holding Gil's hand for stability, climbed up, straddling Jared's hips and facing out. Reaching beneath himself, Jensen guided Jared's dick to his hole and positioned himself. Slowly sinking down, Jensen thought as much as he'd liked being fucked by Jeffrey, no one felt better than Jared. So very large, Jared's dick filled him in the most delicious ways. He pulled up and sank down a couple of times, getting himself all situated before Charles played with him.

Charles came up and took Jensen's face in his hands, kissing him softly and deeply. His lips were very soft, and his tongue was very wicked. Jensen began moaning during the kisses, loving the feelings Charles brought.

While Charles kissed him, Jared started pumping his hips, thrusting up into Jensen and making him ride. Jensen's dick stiffened, uncaring that it had already come twice. Then something zinged across his chest, and it zapped right into Jensen's balls. He felt it again and again, and finally he realized that Charles was rolling Jensen's nipples under his thumbs. Those little nubs were already sensitive from the lace teasing them, and the warmth and stimulation from Charles' thumbs was sending electric thrills through the agitated flesh.

Kisses and nips, and yet it was driving Jensen mad. He dropped harder onto Jared, raising up and letting himself thump down, grinding against Jared's hips. Jared's breath was coming more harshly, his fingers squeezing tighter, his hips pushing up to drive into Jensen. Jensen began to lose control, bouncing loosely on Jared, his control lost between the two men tormenting him. 

Charles finally left Jensen's swollen mouth and began to lick and suck at his nipples. Charles' hands dropped to Jensen's dick, one large, warm hand smearing pre-come on it. Jensen could feel more pre-come blurt as Charles' lips continued to overload his system with nips and flicks of his tongue. Jensen arched his back—he craved more, the tingles from his nips reverberating to his dick and back, while Jared pistoned away beneath him.

Jensen felt something warm, smooth but hard sliding against his inner thigh, next to his balls. Charles was as close to Jensen as he could get, and he was fucking that little space between Jared and Jensen's bodies. Charles wrapped his arms around Jensen, sucking on his neck, crushing his chest against Charles' own muscular one. Jared cursed and smacked Jensen's ass. “You guys are too hot, dark and light, so strong. I can't—fuck, I can't--”

Jensen felt the hot spurts as Jared came inside him, gasped as Jared's fingers gripped so hard he knew he'd have bruises later. Charles grunted and spilled, spreading sticky heat on both men. He bent his head and bit a nipple, making Jensen cry out and go rigid in his final, strongest orgasm of the night.

“Thank you, baby,” whispered Charles in his rich, deep voice. He stepped away when Jeffrey came to support Jensen and help him dismount from Jared. Jensen's legs were wobbly, and Jeffrey and Jared took him off to the bedroom, where a neatly made bed lay waiting. On a side table were a couple bottles of water, a little dark chocolate, and a cinnamon votive candle burned.

* * *

“Thanks, Jeff. I'll stay with him now. You got those guys?” asked Jared, plucking Jensen's elf hat off his head. “Can you just grab the washcloths in the bathroom for me? I'll clean up our messy boy.” He smiled fondly at Jensen, eyes already only half-open as he relaxed.

“Sure thing, I got it. You guys sleep well. Hell of a party!” Jeff blew out air as he shook his head. “God _damn_, boys!”

Jared laughed quietly. “Thanks, man. Glad you enjoyed it.”

Jeff fetched the washcloths and then left the bedroom. Jared carefully removed the satin corset and tenderly cleaned Jensen up. He made Jensen drink half a bottle of water and eat a couple of squares of chocolate before tucking him in. “Just gonna clean up myself and I'll be right here holding you, okay?”

Jensen nodded sleepily. Jared kissed his temple and went to take his shower. Afterward he spooned Jensen, cuddling his sleeping lover, as he thought, “Best Christmas party yet!”


End file.
